


Всегда есть исключения

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Greg being sneaky, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд увлечен молодой красоткой и Майкрофту это очень не нравится. Особенно учитывая, что она поселилась во дворике их дома...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда есть исключения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are Always Exceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881693) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Mystrade 2015

— Ох…

— М-м-м?

— О-о-о…

— Грегори? Чему ты там умиляешься?

— Подойди и сам посмотри.

Майкрофт подошел к окну, осмотрел их маленький дворик, и Лестрейд вздрогнул от зловещего шипения, раздавшегося рядом с его правым ухом.

— Что это, черт возьми, было?!

— Я не выношу кошек.

Лестрейд взглянул на своего любовника и признал, что на лице Майкрофта было написано выражение крайней степени отвращения. Если такое выражение было обращено к человеку, оставалось надеяться, что этот несчастный понимает, что должен бежать далеко и быстро...

— Почему? Эта кошечка такая милая.

— Кошки — надменные, высокомерные, презрительные, чванливые животные.

— То есть они ведут себя, как ты.

— Именно! Подожди! Нет, конечно, нет. Какой абсурд.

— Пушистый рыжий котенок украл лавры бедняжки Майкрофта.

— Не смешно. К тому же кошки весьма нечистоплотны. Все время покрывают себя слюной, разнося грязь по всему дому…

— Э-э, они вылизываются, чтобы быть чистыми, и, по-моему, лапы и зад тоже моют.

— И как ты думаешь, куда мерзкие продукты жизнедеятельности с их так называемых задов попадают после того, как кошки себя вылижут?

— Ну...

— В их мех! Они купают себя в экскрементах, а тупицы считают их утонченными существами!

Лестрейд погладил своего чрезмерно взволнованного любовника по плечу, успокаивая до тех пор, пока агрессивно поджатые губы Майкрофта не расслабились.

— Все в порядке, любимый. Злое чудовище просто высматривает мышь, а не пытается испортить канализационные трубы и затопить твой уютный дом.

— Ты все шутишь, Грегори, но они — сама чума во плоти. 

— А я думал, они как раз помогли остановить чуму, но ты лучше меня знаешь историю. Должно быть, это они уничтожали кусочки сыра вместо крыс — разносчиков блох, благодаря которым мы столкнулись с эпидемией Черной Смерти.

— Если бы кошки не отличались таким злобным нравом, они не познакомились бы с топором палача.

— Ага, в этом все дело. Маленькие засранцы — настоящие ведьминские отродья… Как насчет чашки чая? Чай всегда заставляет тебя чувствовать себя лучше, когда ведьмы активизируются.

— Смысл твоих шуток от меня ускользает.

— Мы попробуем это исправить, пока закипает чайник.

***

— Грегори.

— Майкрофт.

— Что у тебя в руке?

— М-м… блюдце.

— Какой потрясающе неточный и заслуживающий осуждения ответ.

— Он вполне точный! У меня в руке блюдце. Оно одно, иначе я бы сказал «блюдца», и это не кирпич, не то я сказал бы «кирпич».

— И тем не менее, ты упорно продолжаешь игнорировать вещество, находящееся в блюдце. Белую жидкую субстанцию.

— Но она же не в моей руке, нет? Я держу в руке блюдце. Молоко в блюдце. Разговаривая с копом, ты должен выражаться точнее. Мы привыкли иметь дело с достоверными фактами.

Даже очаровательная дерзкая улыбка Лестрейда не смогла спасти его от сердитого взгляда Майкрофта.

— Ты кормишь Левиафана.

— Ты так ее называешь? Теперь я паршиво себя чувствую, потому что я зову ее Мэгги. Бедняжка, должно быть, совсем сбита с толку.

— Грегори Лестрейд! Я очень недоволен. Чрезвычайно недоволен.

— Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт… это просто милая маленькая кошечка.

— Вздор! Тем не менее, я буду заслуженно отомщен, когда она начнет страдать от бесконечных болей в желудке, вызванных твоим угощением.

— Что?

— Кошки, вопреки популярному мифу, не переносят лактозу. Одного сильного спазма будет достаточно, чтобы она исчезла с моей земли.

— Нет! Боже, ты грязный негодяй! Оставь Мэгги в покое!

— Не я принесу ей источник страданий.

— Я поступаю как все.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Тем не менее…

Лестрейд поднес блюдце ко рту и выпил молоко, слегка вздрогнув от его прохлады.

— …всё это было для меня. Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты вдруг так разволновался, повысив свое давление настолько, что тебя того и гляди хватит удар.

— После чего мое тело станет пищей для твоей знакомой.

— И мы снова вернулись к ведьмам! Похоже, у тебя проблема.

— Да, и в данный момент она еще даже не побрилась, хотя уже через несколько минут мы должны отправиться на наш чудесный ужин.

— Черт, ты прав. Я… Подожди меня в машине.

— Ты не обманешь меня своим беззаботным тоном, Грегори Лестрейд. Пожалуйста, в мое отсутствие не трогай холодильник.

— Признай, он выглядит очень соблазнительно.

— Мы обсудим это за закусками.

— О, я везунчик.

***

— Грегори.

— Майкрофт.

— Твои руки?..

— Растут из моих плеч.

— За твоей спиной. Покажи их.

— М-м-м… нет. 

— Чем заняты твои руки, Грегори?

— Почесывают задницу.

— Это действие подразумевает движение, а твои руки неподвижны.

— Я держу себя за зад.

— Очень необычное занятие. Однако, учитывая, что речь идёт о твоей бесспорно потрясающей заднице, я бы предположил, что ты не должен выглядеть таким виноватым, совершая это действие.

— Просто я застенчивый.

— Нет, ты лукавишь. Покажи свои руки.

Вздохнув, Лестрейд вынул руки из-за спины и показал их Майкрофту.

— Банка кошачьего корма и открывалка для нее. Ты уличён в противозаконном деянии без возможности отрицать свою вину.

— Конечно, я могу отрицать свою вину. Преступники постоянно так делают.

— И в итоге, надеюсь, получают то же, что и ты. Обвинительный приговор.

— Майкрофт… это просто маленькая баночка кошачьей еды…

— Которая куплена на деньги, заработанные тяжким трудом. Для демонического отродья, которое, как я с сожалением узнаю, по-прежнему скрывается в тени нашего дома.

— Ну, во-первых, стоимость банки корма эквивалентна одной секунде твоего ежедневного заработка, так что не надо тут прикидываться бедненьким. А во-вторых, ты говоришь так, будто ждешь, что она выпрыгнет из темноты и нападет на тебя, когда ты тайком куришь на улице!

— Я не исключаю такую возможность.

— Да ты совсем умом тронулся!

— А ты продолжаешь поощрять присутствие этой твари! Если бы ты не подкармливал это ужасное создание, ее бы уже и след простыл, и этого разговора вообще не было бы.

— Одна маленькая баночка еды, любимый. Мэгги была такая худющая, когда я ее впервые увидел… немного еды в животике — и она выглядит гораздо лучше. И она всегда тут как тут, когда я выхожу на улицу. Правда, Мэгги очень дружелюбная и любит, когда ее гладят, и…

— Потому что она знает, что у тебя есть еда! Не принимай ее действия за привязанность, Грегори. Это выживание... никто не будет кусать руку, которая кормит, если хочет, чтобы кормить продолжали.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что я нравлюсь Мэгги.

— Определенно, нет.

— Определенно, да. Относишься ко мне, как пират к своему золоту. 

— Чушь.

— Одна маленькая кошечка трется о мою ногу, и ты уже зло сверкаешь глазами и разглагольствуешь о демонах. И ведьмах.

— Грегори… я люблю и ценю тебя больше всех на свете, но давай договоримся, что решение завести животное не соответствует нашим стилям жизни и, по крайней мере, моему темпераменту?

— Я и не говорю, что хочу, чтобы она жила с нами. Мэгги — свободная женщина. Она гуляет сама по себе и может приходить и уходить, когда ей вздумается.

— О-о… тогда каково назначение одеяла и пластиковой коробки, которые я заметил в укромном месте под кустарником?

— Ловушка для ласок.

— У меня начинается мигрень.

— Я принесу тебе аспирин, любимый, но сначала схожу с кошачьей едой в сад и проверю, не появились ли незваные гости.

— Зачем беспокоиться? Вероятно, ласки сами с ними справятся.

— Возможно. Ласки, может, и маленькие, но очень ловкие.

***

— Уходи.

— Мяу.

— Я пытаюсь насладиться солнцем и свежим воздухом. Пожалуйста, прекрати свои попытки помешать мне.

— Мяу!

— Похоже, ты слишком глупа, чтобы понять, что я не Грегори.

— Мяу?

— Если ты надеешься на что-то вроде приветствия, то будешь сильно разочарована.

— Мяу?

— Это был неудачный аргумент, чтобы изменить мое мнение. Причина, по которой ты бродишь по улицам, не имея дома, очевидна.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш!

— Прошу прощения!

— Мяу?

— Так-то лучше. Я не злой человек, Маргарет, однако я не позволю ни одному живому существу демонстрировать такое непочтение.  
Спроси канцлера казначейства, если тебе нужен пример моей позиции по этому вопросу.

— МЯУ!

— Да, для него это тоже было большим сюрпризом. А теперь исчезни с моей собственности, и чтобы духу твоего здесь не было до тех пор, пока я не сойду в могилу в окружении плачущих близких. И Шерлока.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш!

— О, очень хорошо. В твоем учетном листе только что появился один положительный пункт.

***

— Грегори.

— Майкрофт.

— Куда делись остатки рыбы со вчерашнего ужина?

— Понятия не имею. Может, уплыли?

— Грегори! Это был идеально приготовленный кусок рыбы, который я рассчитывал с удовольствием съесть на обед!

— Ничем не могу помочь, любимый. Если хочешь, можешь понюхать мое дыхание и убедиться, что я его не ел.

— Я должен проверить твои пальцы, ты, подлый воришка!

— После повторного подогрева она все равно стала бы пересушенной! Ты же знаешь, что плохо приготовленная рыба может моментально вывести тебя из себя! Нужно ли мне напомнить о шеф-поваре, которого ты готов был выслать из страны, потому что слегка перевозбудился, а я не успел достаточно быстро забрать у тебя мобильник?

— Не могу вспомнить ничего подобного.

— Зато я хорошо помню людей в темных очках, появившихся чтобы вывести бедолагу через черный ход из его ресторана. Как далеко от самолета он был, когда я наконец смог убедить тебя, что ты не король Англии и не можешь выгонять крестьян, потому что твоя рыба была пересушена?

— Ты, очевидно, страдаешь от последствий неких событий, которые отразились на твоих умственных способностях. Давай я отведу тебя к дивану, где ты сможешь ненадолго расслабиться и собраться с мыслями.

— Мэгги не важно, как приготовлена рыба.

— Эта кошка — филистимлянка.

— Правда? А мне она кажется британкой.

***

— С тобой все в порядке, Майкрофт.

— Кошка хотела убить меня!

— Она просто гонялась за жуком или кем-то еще. И это не ее вина, что ты так сильно испугался, когда она выпрыгнула из кустов, что взвизгнул, как девчонка, и шлепнулся на задницу.

— Я приму правовые меры!

— Я найду тебе хорошего адвоката. Который специализируется на полоумных.

— Ты будешь упомянут в иске, Грегори.

— О, хорошо. Я сделаю себе пометку купить новый костюм для появления в суде.

— На самом деле тебе надо купить новое нижнее белье.

— Ты что, опять выбросил мои трусы?

— Они были порваны.

— А ты перестань хватать мое белье зубами!

— Мои желания нельзя игнорировать, дорогой. И на следующей неделе я хочу насладиться изысканным вкусом египетского хлопка.

— То есть мы собираемся за покупками?

— Но перед тем, как мы найдем замену моему чудесному ланчу, я не прочь отведать восхитительный amuse bouche[1].

— Еще никто не называл меня «amuse bouche».

— И я должен убедиться, что ты наслаждаешься своим новым прозвищем не меньше моего.

***

— Грегори.

— Майкрофт.

— Что это?

— Похоже на… птицу.

— Я считаю, что это крайне неполное описание.

— Хорошо, это мертвая птица.

— Нет... это все еще не точное описание живописной картины, которую мы наблюдаем.

— Это мертвые… полптицы.

— Очень хорошо. Где-то лежит разлагающаяся голова этого бедного воробья, тогда как мы смотрим на его безжизненную нижнюю часть.

— По крайней мере, ты не наступил на нее.

— И с чего ты решил, что это хорошая идея — поместить в мой ум эту картинку?

— Это все последствия шока.

— Убери эту… жертву… с моего порога. Я собираюсь выпить бренди.

— Сейчас девять часов утра!

— Отчаянные времена требуют крайних мер.

***

Первый стук в окно заставил глаза Майкрофта открыться, а его чувства — прийти в полную боевую готовность. Следующий удар застал его на ногах, сжимающим в руке пистолет, который он хранил в прикроватной тумбочке, потому что удары в окно верхнего этажа не сигнализируют ничего хорошего - это раз, и его любовника не было рядом - это два. Подкравшись к окну, Майкрофт осмотрел двор, чуть не взвизгнув, когда камешек ударил в стекло прямо напротив его носа.

— Грегори! Во имя всего святого…

— Это всё Мэгги. Пожалуйста, любимый… спустись вниз.

Старший из братьев Холмс не мог не заметить явное беспокойство, звучавшее в голосе партнера. Не теряя ни минуты, надев тапочки и на ходу натягивая халат, он устремился вниз по лестнице и вышел на улицу через заднюю дверь.

— Грегори, что случилось?

— Я не знаю. Мне не спалось, и я спустился вниз выпить чашечку травяного чая, который ты любишь пить по вечерам. Я собирался посидеть снаружи, чтобы немного расслабиться, но когда вышел сюда, услышал шум… Мне кажется, ей больно. Она не дает мне к себе прикоснуться.

Майкрофт присел рядом с Лестрейдом и заглянул в чертову кошачью времянку, которую его любовник соорудил в их милом патио. Кошка лежала в самом дальнем углу, все ее существо выражало смесь страха и боли, часто наблюдаемую им на лицах людей за прошедшие годы.

— Ты прав.

— И что делать?

— Предлагай — я тебя слушаю.

— Я вряд ли сделаю ей хуже, если подниму её вместе с ящиком. Там ее одеяло, игрушки, и ей не будет так страшно. 

— Игрушки?

— Просто... маленькие плюшевые мышь и рыбка, которых я купил на днях. Думаю, она на них лежит.

— Понятно. И что дальше?

— Найду ветеринарную клинику. Я знаю, что время уже позднее, но… это же не станет проблемой, да?

Такие большие и умоляющие глаза… его Грегори никогда ни о чем не просил. Ни единой вещи, которая касалась бы денег или влияния… Если поблизости есть подходящая лечебница, в ней окажется персонал, который будет более чем счастлив предоставить его любимому и его... подопечной... свое полное и безраздельное внимание.

***

— Мистер Лестрейд?

Детектив-инспектор вскочил со стула в маленькой комнате ожидания и сделал шаг навстречу человеку в белом халате с табличкой на груди. Майкрофт последовал за ним, обеспечивая необходимую поддержку. Дорога в ветеринарную клинику вышла очень нервной: поездка сопровождалась множеством мучительных звуков, издаваемых кошкой и сочувствующим ей Грегори, и успокаивающее присутствие его любимому было явно необходимо. 

— Да? Она в порядке? С ней же не случилось ничего по-настоящему страшного? Всего лишь… обычная кошачья проблема, которая исчезнет от простого укола и отдыха?

— Мистер Лестрейд, вы знаете, что делала ваша кошка, прежде чем вы заметили, что она испытывает боль?

— Она... она на самом деле не совсем наша. Скорее... понимаете, она как бы…

— Кошка бездомная и просто живет в вашем районе. Вы кормите ее, и она заходит к вам, когда сама захочет.

— Верно.

— Ладно. Я просто надеялся, что вы сможете объяснить, почему она страдает от повреждений, типичных для удара тупым предметом.

— Что?

— Такие травмы она могла получить при столкновении с транспортным средством, например, с быстро движущимся велосипедом...

— В нашем районе не так много велосипедистов. Особенно ночью.

— …или ее кто-то пнул.

Майкрофт сжал плечо своего заметно потрясенного партнера, успокаивая, затем шагнул навстречу ветеринару.

— Вы хотите сказать, что на кошку кто-то напал?

— Нет, потому что я не знаю наверняка, но такой характер травм, к сожалению, встречается довольно часто. Это не редкость, сэр, когда бездомное животное подвергается плохому обращению со стороны людей со, скажем так, отсутствием сострадания к живым существам.  
Держа руку Лестрейда в своих ладонях и нежно ее поглаживая, чтобы его успокоить, Майкрофт едва заметно кивнул ветеринару и слега откашлялся.

— Каковы прогнозы?

— Осторожно-оптимистичные, я бы сказал. Вы вовремя привезли ее, не дав нанести себе еще больший вред, что сильно повышает ее шансы. Рентгеновские снимки показали проблему с ребрами, еще у нее сильный ушиб бедра. Я могу предположить наличие небольшого внутреннего кровотечения и, возможно, есть еще поврежденные органы, но, пока мы не проведем дополнительных исследований, ничего определенного сказать нельзя. Тем не менее, при хорошем отдыхе и заботе она должна полностью поправиться. Вы... вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто смог бы позаботиться о ней во время выздоровления? Мне известно, что вы согласились оплатить медицинские расходы, но я должен знать, получит ли пациентка хороший уход, когда мы ее выпишем.

— Маргарет вернется домой с нами для полнейшего выздоровления. И... должна ли она подвергнуться операции?

Лестрейд уставился на своего любовника, который старательно избегал его взгляда.

— Я хотел бы ее провести, если вы дадите мне разрешение. Возможно, никаких внутренних проблем, кроме ребер, нет, но я предпочел бы не рисковать.

— Очень хорошо. У вас есть разрешение и… если это не нанесет ей еще большего вреда, можете ли вы позаботиться… о репродуктивных вопросах… пока у нас есть возможность.

— Я думаю, не нанесет. В любом случае она пробудет у нас несколько дней, так что мы сможем проконтролировать любые непредвиденные проблемы, связанные с дополнительной процедурой.

— Замечательно. Тогда мы не будем больше задерживать вас, ибо я уверен, вы озабочены тем, чтобы уложить этого конкретного пациента, как говорится, в постель. Наше присутствие здесь необходимо, или мы можем вернуться домой?

— Вам нет причин оставаться. Если возникнет необходимость в вашем присутствии, мы вам позвоним. В любом случае мы с вами свяжемся, как только появятся какие-нибудь новости.

Ветеринар вышел из комнаты, и Лестрейд сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего заключил Майкрофта в крепкие объятия.

— Зачем кому-то понадобилось обижать маленькую милую кошку? Если я узнаю, кто это сделал, они получат гораздо более серьезный повод для волнения, чем удар по ребрам.

— Успокойся, Грегори. Лучше потрать свою энергию на что-нибудь другое. Однако, если это тебя порадует, давай сделаем пожертвование в "Королевское общество по защите животных", чтобы помочь другим несчастным животным, о которых некому позаботиться.

— Конечно, давай! Спасибо, любимый. Правда... спасибо за все, что ты сегодня сделал. И... я думаю, это хорошая идея — стерилизовать Мэгги. После того, как она выздоровеет, я начну искать для нее хороший дом, и то, что об этом позаботились, увеличит ее шансы. Я... мне больше не нравится мысль, что она останется на улице сама по себе.

Смирение в голосе Лестрейда привлекло Майкрофта к нему, словно волшебным лассо, и только поцелуй теплых губ его расстроенного любовника смог снять заклятие.

— Тогда ей повезло, что она не останется. Однако я ожидаю, что ты возместишь любой ущерб, нанесенный нашему дому когтями, зубами, телесными жидкостями или плохим поведением. И вопросы гигиены тоже будут на твоей совести.

— Что? Майкрофт, ты хочешь сказать, что она останется с нами?

— Это сделает тебя счастливым, а это единственное, что имеет для меня значение.

— Ты готов жить в окружении кошачьей шерсти, чтобы сделать меня счастливым?

— Я забыл об этом конкретном недостатке кошачьих видов.

— Почему ты передумал?

— Я куплю тебе специальную чистящую щетку для одежды и один из тех маленьких пылесосов, которые рекламируют по телевизору.

— Я знал, что есть причина, по которой я тебя полюбил.

— Я страстный любитель шопинга.

На этот раз Лестрейд сам стал инициатором поцелуя и на мгновение замер, чтобы просто посмотреть в холодные, спокойные голубые глаза своего Майкрофта.

— Я люблю тебя, Майкрофт Холмс. Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не благодарил каждую свою счастливую звезду, что нашел тебя и что ты согласился быть с таким потрепанным старым копом, как я.

— И я благодарю звезды за то, что был благословлен встречей с самым благородным и жизнерадостным человеком, который освещает мою жизнь и придает ей смысл.

— Итак, нам пора? До того, как мне надо будет идти на работу, осталось еще несколько часов, и я думаю, хороший мужчина, хорошая кровать и хорошо проведенное время прекрасно смогут заполнить этот промежуток.

— Грегори, дорогой мой… Ты просто читаешь мои мысли.

— Это один из множества моих талантов.

— Могу ли я надеяться открыть для себя и другие, когда мы вернемся домой?

— Ты начинай составлять список, и я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

***

Четыре дня спустя.  
— Ну вот, Мэгги! Так выглядит изнутри дом, около которого ты давно бродишь. Какое-то время ты поживешь здесь, на первом этаже. Значит так, это кабинет Майкрофта… сюда тебе путь заказан, юная леди… Здесь у нас кухня, эта дверь ведет в столовую, это гостиная… Вон там еще несколько комнат для гостей… Поскольку ветеринар сказал, что тебе понадобится спокойное уединенное место, ты будешь жить в одной из этих прелестных комнат. Итак, давай посмотрим... Майкрофт. Что ты натворил?

— Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Где коробка, которую я здесь оставлял?

— На пути в центр утилизации, я полагаю.

— А это что?

— Ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы волноваться.

— Это чертово… канапе[2]!

— О, очень хорошо... отличные познания в классической мебели.

— У него орнамент в виде завитков!

— Всего лишь несколько незначительных росчерков.

— Оно кошачьего размера!

— Чтобы подходить кошке.

— И... это еще что такое, черт возьми?

— М-м-м?

— Это кошачья одежда.

— Всего лишь несколько экземпляров. Ветеринар говорил, чтобы обеспечить Маргарет хорошее самочувствие, мы должны заботиться о том, чтобы она не испытывала последствий неблагоприятных погодных условий.

— Ты купил кошке плащ.

— С прекрасным клетчатым узором. Она довольно рыжая, так что он великолепно подойдет.

— Кошка в дождевике. Прекрасно. И, я полагаю... да, так и есть. Небольшой ошейник и поводок.

— Зарядка, Грегори. В период выздоровления ей нужно будет выполнять простые упражнения, и небольшие прогулки вечером, безусловно, не помешают.

— Бьюсь об заклад, во дворе посажена кошачья мята, не так ли?

— Меня нельзя упрекнуть в способствовании наркотической зависимости. Отзови назад свое клеветническое обвинение.

— Где она?

— Два пучка в гидропонном саду на кухне.

— Отлично. И много ты купил игрушек?

— Несколько. Но, обрати внимание, твои любимые рыбка и мышь получили привилегированное положение на кровати.

— Диване.

— Многофункциональном предмете.

Лестрейд оглядел роскошно обставленную комнату и рассмеялся, чем вызвал немалое раздражение своей пассажирки, которая тут же была опущена на пол для дальнейшего исследования нового дома.

— Это замечательно, любимый. Прекрасный сюрприз в честь возвращения домой нашей маленькой девочки. Которая… Майкрофт, где она?  
Двое мужчин огляделись вокруг и, заметив открытую дверь, вышли из комнаты, чтобы осмотреть другие помещения особняка.

— О… вот она где.

— А... я думал, что она еще какое-то время не сможет запрыгнуть на такую высоту.

— Она забралась прямо на полку с твоей статуэткой. Из чистого любопытства... сколько та стоит?

— Аналогичный, хотя и чуть менее древний образец недавно был продан на аукционе за восемь тысяч фунтов.

— Неужели. Как мило.

— Действительно.

— Может, если мы будем тихо-тихо стоять здесь, то не спугнем ее.

— В твоем предложении есть смысл.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если мы завтра не явимся на работу?

— Давай просто надеяться, что они не будут громко стучать, когда придут выяснять, почему.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Amuse bouche - это французское словосочетание примерно переводится как «развлеки свой рот» и представляет из себя очень маленькую – буквально на один-два укуса – легкую закуску, часто подаваемую с бокалом вина, и предназначенную для стимуляции вкусовых рецепторов перед подачей первого блюда.
> 
> 2\. Канапе - (фр. canapé ) — предмет мебели, подобный софе и дивану, обитый материей. При его изготовлении используется древесина грецкого ореха, вишни, красного дерева. Стиль создан в период Людовика XV и Людовика XVI.


End file.
